dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
Adventures in the world of Tyrind will be run using the Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 rules. Why? Because it's the system I know best and, traditionally, we have the best luck with that edition. However, like all tables, we've developed some house rules over the years. This is our collection of house rules that are observed at our table: What's Allowed? D&D 3.5 offers a lot of options, but not everything is right for our table. As a general rule, anything from the Player's Handbook is fair game. Nothing listed here is off-limits, so you don't have to ask. Additionally, all of the Prestige Classes in the DMG are available. Listed below are the races and classes beyond the PHB that I will allow without question. Note that there are exceptions: Alignment Any nonevil. If your concept is rad as shit, I may consider allowing you to play a Lawful Evil character, but generally speaking, try to stick to a nonevil alignment. Races * Aasimar * Tiefling Classes * Beguiler (Player's Handbook II) * Hexblade (Complete Warrior) * Knight (Player's Handbook II) * Samurai (Complete Warrior) * Scout (Complete Adventurer) * Swashbuckler (Complete Warrior) __________________________________________________________________________________ Note that you aren't necessarily limited to what's above. That's just what you don't need to ask about before playing. Anything else, whether it's a race, a class, a feat, a spell, whatever--'please clear it with me. '''I'm easy-going and I want to work with you. So if you have a weird idea or whatever, just let me know and we can work it out. The one exception is Psionics. There are no psionics in the world of Tyrind. Also please keep in mind that I will not permit any race, class, feat, feature, spell, or anything at all that is not in an official D&D 3.5 book. House Rules '''Determining Stats' Stats are rolled using 4d6. Add up the highest 3, disregard the lowest. So if you roll a 6,4,3 and 1, then your total is 13 (6+4+3, disregard the 1). Roll three sets of six numbers. Then you can choose one of those three sets--any one you want. As an option, you can re-roll one of the numbers from that set. But the catch: you have to keep the new number, even if it's way lower. It's just that easy! Critical Success & Failure * A natural 1 is always a critical failure, even on a skill check or saving throw. If you crit fail in combat, you lose your turn and are flat-footed until the beginning of your next round. * A nat 20 is always a critical success, even on a skill check or saving throw. Falling Falling damage is 1d10/10 feet fallen. Depending on how badly you roll your Jump or Tumble checks to reduce damage, you may break something or suffer another condition, such as Dazed or Hindered. ''This is to make falling a little more dangerous. '''Weight & Carrying Capacity' I don't usually really force players to keep track of weight. I know, but it's not really that important to me. Rule of cool and all that jazz. As long as you use common sense (you probably can't carry a 100-pound golden idol on top of a ton of gear) and you'll usually be fine. Just have a backpack and you're probably good. Magic Stuff * Clerics learn spells like a wizard. They must have their Holy Symbol to use their magic without penalty. It's just a flavor preference. * Druids are spontaneous spellcasters, like sorcerers. It's just a flavor preference. * Rolling a natural 20 on an attack spell means you can roll 1 extra dice. So, for example, if you crit on a 3rd-level Shocking Grasp spell you deal 3d6 shock damage, +1d6 of shock damage for the crit. This is explained by saying your magic is so potent that it comes out in a powerful flare. * Rolling a natural 1 against a spell means it automatically takes effect, regardless of your saving throw. It does not have any increased effect; it just automatically works. * Still Spell, Silent Spell, and Eschew Materials don't require you to prepare spells at a higher spell level slot. You can just use them. * Don't worry about gathering spell components. You need them, yeah, but I'm just gonna assume you're carrying enough to cast your spells and re-supply when you can. Most materials don't even cost anything so it isn't worth going into how you acquire them. The only exception are any spell component that actually costs 1gp or more. You gotta spend money on those, sorry.